Super Smash Brothers: Project Beta
by Tater Tot Ninja
Summary: An urban disaster throws 50 lives into chaos. A top-secret medicine is used to heal them, but it also alters them genetically, even mentally. They must fight to regain respect in the world. Rated T for safety, and Chapter 2 is in. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, or Nintendo, or any other characters represented in this story. I did make up some of the names involved though.

--

**Chapter 1: Catastrophe at Dawn**

Willard Street.Horns honked and tempers flared. People going to work or school overran the busy street. The street ran east and west, with a subway tunnel underneath heading northeast. This particular section of the street was always very busy. It was between two major intersections. At the eastern intersection was a small diner, Kirby's, the foundation of which was situated beside the subway tunnel. Beside the diner was a schoolyard. A playground and elementary school were close to the diner, while a high school was next to it. Students were arriving on the schoolyard, as it was half past eight.

The subway was fairly empty. The back cars were vacant, and the front two were filled with people. The Pilucci brothers sat on a seat with a box of tools on their laps. They had gotten a call about some leaky sink across the city. Mario, the older one, had a bushy mustache. He was short and not on the trim side. He was in his early thirties. His brother, Luigi, was in his late twenties. He too had a bushy mustache and was quite a bit taller than Mario. Across the car from them were two women. One a young college student, May Poller, sat quietly. She had recently lost a friend in a severe car accident, were all victims were reported dead. A respected doctor and his two adopted children had been hit by a garbage truck. The other woman was known as Peach. She was an exotic dancer. She had recently gotten of work and was heading home for the day.

A Japanese man in army fatigues and a woman in a flowery dress occupied another seat. His name was Omaru Katsu, he was on his way for some military ceremony. Her name was Kara Thompson. She was a songwriter and musician. Next seat over was Martin Thatcher, a young stockbroker. Beside him sat a Hispanic man. His name was Devon Cortez, a martial arts sensei. Two teenagers behind them were chatting noisily. Matthew Neville and Zeke Henderson were best friends, always following some sci-fi show or the other.

Zelda Ewashko, a shy librarian, was trying to hide in her seat. A news reporter, Abigail Watts, sitting beside her, was in a heated debate with a tall egyptian-looking man. He had mentioned his name was Akim and he was a lawyer. It was a bit of a commotion. Four teenagers stood in a group behind them. Simon Redville, wearing jeans and a baseball cap, laughed out loud at the joke his friend made. Stuart Telmer, the joke-teller, received a pat on the back from Chad Zeller, who was a bit of a braggart. The fourth teenager was a girl, Ivy Souris. They were all on their way to the high school. There was a subway station across the street from the dual schoolyard.

A small teenage boy sat by them. He was very reserved and didn't care to join in the joke with his four friends. He was Chester Pines. He shared a seat with Kayla Bird, an aspiring artist. She was nibbling away on a chocolate egg candy. A red-haired man took an entire seat to himself. He had with him a large case that held a ventriloquist dummy. He himself was a puppeteer, performing at various schools. He was headed for the elementary school.

Two college students sat together. Cyrus Lydell and Tabitha Kekal were a young married couple, and lived with Cyrus's parents. A teenage girl with dyed blue hair was sitting by herself, staring vacantly into space. She was Aurora Willis, a bit of a loner. Another young man stood in the middle of all these people. He had spiky golden hair and his name was Isaac Campbell. He was on his way to a greenhouse where he worked. He hummed softly to himself has a subway train rumbled along the tracks. It was now directly under Willard street, almost at the diner. Isaac caught glimpse of a bright flash and heard a loud bang. The subway car went quiet as the train crashed into the wall and they were pitched into darkness.

--

In Kirby's Diner, six people were starting their day. Captain Douglas Falcon, a police officer, was sipping coffee from a mug. He liked the quiet nature of the small diner. A smiling man ran out of the kitchen. He was Kirby Jameson, the owner and cook. He exchanged a quick word the waitress, Lyn Shiells. She ran over to the young man working the cashier till. He was Jonas Arnason, a close friend of Kirby. Most people called him "Joe". Another regular was sitting at the counter, munching on a sprinkled donut. His name was Derrick Mason. He worked at the car garage just down the road. The sixth individual was a dirty middle-aged man. He had just walked in the door. His name was Amos Finch. He was homeless, but he tried hard to do good deeds in spite of his financial situation. He had often come to the diner to chat with Kirby. Kirby would often buy him a bowl of soup or a sandwich when he came in. Amos walked across the checkered diner floor. He paused. A rumbling below is feet grew in intensity as the floor tiling cracked. The floor caved in dragging the long counter with it. Kirby went off-balance as he started to fall. He could see a wrecked window of the subway train. Fires burnt here and there in the tunnel, and smoke rose out of the hole. Kirby fell forward into the disaster area and met pain.

--

The road was still bustling with activity. Nathan Smith and his son, Charlie, were on the way to the doctor's office. Charlie had fallen sick and he rested in the back seat. Nathan was a zoologist and has taken the day of to see to his son's mysterious illness. Ahead of their car was a convertible with the top down. Johnny Bowser Yates, a young actor, sang along with the radio. It was terrible to listen to. He thought himself very good looking, and that was a partial reason for him getting parts in shows. There were many good actors, but nice faces were often preferred in television. Ike Kalrich ran a hardware store beside the diner. He was outside setting up a cardboard display. A middle-aged man named Peter O'Donnel paced along the sidewalk. He was a professional bounty hunter, waiting for a client to meet him.

An alleyway nearby was also a hub of activity. Large man named Wario stood with some other shady characters. He was a biker, and his beat up bike was leaning against a brick wall. Daniel Parker, a burglar, sat atop a dumpster. He was discussing cops with Wario and Lionel Benson. Benson was once a boxer. Now he stuck with street fighting. They called him "Knuckles" for a reason.

A young man in shorts and a t-shirt was jogging down the street. His name was Ty Kastor. He was a professional athlete. Jogging was part of his daily routine. A man on a scooter drove past. He was Felix Adair, a physicist. His colleague and friend, Dr. Kehler, was riding behind him. They were on their way to a research project. In a car behind them sat Donald D. Dulren, a middle-aged car salesman. He was a chubby man wearing a fancy suit. Donald was waiting in the traffic when he heard a loud crack. A rumble echoed underneath him in the subway tunnel. Then he saw the diner on the corner fill up with dust. The cracking sound continued. Donald could see the roadway around him crumbling and rupturing. The road shattered and the cars collapsed into the tunnel. People by the road ran to the sidewalk, which started heaving and collapsed after the road. Dust and smoke rose into the air as bystanders looked on in silent shock.

--

A teacher at the school, Jonathon Link, heard the crack and sprang into action. He was outside the high school doors and he took off running towards Willard Street. Lando Walker and Alexos Icarus took off after him. They were two of his students and ran after to help him. Four elementary kids were at the playground and heard the cracking ij the diner. Joseph Nestor, Benjamin and Kelsey Gayle, and Lucas Caider jumped the schoolyard fence and looked in the diner. It was dusty inside, they couldn't see much. Joseph stretched a hand for the door. He opened it and smoke and dust poured out. The children became confused and disoriented. They ran straight into the diner and fell into the hole. Jonathon Link and his two students ran after the kids. Lando was fast and made it into the door just behind the children. He yelped as his feet met thin air and he plummeted downward. Mr. Link and Alexos came a few seconds after. Mr. Link stopped, but Alexos, in his excitement, bumped himself and Mr. Link into the smoke and down the hole.

--

May Poller, opened her eyes. Flickering flames and the smell of smoke played with her senses. She could dimly make out other bodies around her. She couldn't move; her legs were crushed beneath a chunk of concrete. May couldn't feel her legs either. In the darkness she could make out blurry shapes. They were placing bodies onto the stretchers and bearing them away down the tunnel, away from the wreckage. She wanted to scream, but a black-robed figure stepped over her and pushed the concrete chunk off. Two others loaded her onto a stretcher. Flashlight beams guided them as she was rushed off into the shadows of the tunnel.

--

The dust cleared an hour later. Emergency services had waited for the smoke to clear for visibility and safety reasons. They searched the train wreck and the giant gaping hole in the pavement. The diner was also searched. There were only dead bodies. Days later, a news report stated that there were only casualties. However, 50 people were also reported missing later that day. They were not among the bodies. Surprisingly, no dead bodies were found below the diner, the subway was devoid of bodies except the dead driver. All other bodies were inside smashed cars and a few were scattered about. It was definitely a catastrophe. The news also did an update on the recent car accident. Dr. Mario Talbot and his son Ian, and his adopted daughter, Samus Aran, had been in a small car. They were killed. Ridley Orson, a sanitation worker, was also reported dead when his garbage truck rolled after hitting the car. In other news, circus performers Spencer Foster and Louis Strader were also reported missing on the same date of the car crash. Ulysses Worthington, a reporter, disappeared while visiting his grandfather, Arvis Jenson, who also strangely disappeared. Morgan Helman, Roy Ellice, Wallace Mender, and esteemed technology genius, Prof. Ivan Robotnik, were also declared missing on the same day of the car accident. All this happened on Willard Street.

--

Nobody, save the country's leader, knew of an underground facility below the city. It was a top-secret scientific and medical research center. A large room housed 50 jar-like containers. Each one held a person, who had been announced missing, suspended in a fluid. They were the survivors. The serious incident had severely incapacitated them. Each person was linked to an oxygen tube and a nutrient tube. In each container was a robotic arm bearing a needle. The needles were connected to a blue drug, _Beta_. It was a drug that was supposedly able to cure any affliction. A click echoed throughout the room. All the needles were simultaneously injected into each individual. Then the lights flicked off.

--

Don't worry, this is Super Smash related. Connections will be made clear in the next chapter. And ya there is a lot of characters. Each one is a SSBB character or Melee character. Some are from other games as well. If you want you can guess who each character represents. Just add that into your reviews. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Microsoft, Namco-Bandai, Squaresoft, Capcom, Ubisoft, or Taito characters. Some of those have no place in the story but I'm just being safe.

--

SSB:Beta – Awake

--

Loading Datafile…100

Subject: Project Beta

Author: Dr. Mark Valence

Text: Project Beta is the project division supervising the development of the Beta drug. Other divisions include Projects Alpha, Gamma, Upsilon, and Tau. All five projects/drugs have similar results, but conducted in different areas. Alpha took place in the UK, and was the most powerful. It was tested on two individuals; both became corrupt from the power endowed upon them. Gamma was also in UK, and focused on power as well as weapon ability. Seven trials were successful, but another five tests became corrupt. Upsilon was introduced in Australia with four tests. Two positive and two negative results. Tau took place within Germany. There were four positive tests and only three negative results. As of a recent catastrophic incident, Beta (located in the USA), has taken upon sixty-one test subjects, the majority from the previously stated incident.

The drug, Beta, is an effective "infinite cure" for any affliction, save for HIV/AIDS or extreme forms of Cancer. Animal testing revealed that the drug could not only heal cuts, illness, poisoning, and tumor-like growths, but also endowed the subjects with supreme physical ability or beneficial mutations. The drug reacted with the genetic chain of any organism. Some mice grew spines, wings, and some became entities of rock or flame. They died soon after from the overdose of such power. The drug was then adapted to human testing. The criteria for test subjects was extreme injury or sickness. It was found that humans could effectively utilize the drug, but the side affect of "super powers" was also induced. It did indeed prove to cure most ailments. Unfortunately, the onset of power caused unbalance within the subject's mind. Higher power doses or larger doses resulted in complete corruption. Such individuals are regarded with high confidentiality and are closely monitored. Most were able to escape though with such high power. Only twenty-four subjects were corrupted. Positive subjects were given life, but subjected to work with government. All subjects are to be codenamed (although some have complete amnesia) and are then let loose. They are still closely monitored. Subjects taken are also reported to media sources as deceased. There are, however, a number of subjects living in UK, Australia, and Germany. The latest test group is to be released soon from the USA facility.

--

It was two hours after the needles had descended. Reactions were happening throughout the tanks. Some individuals were slowly changing form. Others had bizarre results. The teenager, Chester Pines, slowly turned yellow and shrank to the size of large household cat. A lightning bolt-shaped tail protruded from his body. His red cheeks crackled with energy. He turned quickly, he was having a bad dream. His cheeks flared and the lights snapped on for a few seconds. Then he settled and the lights faded out. Mario Pilucci floated in his container. The liquid around his hands fizzled and hissed. His hands glowed red. Luigi Pilucci, in the container beside him, started emitting small currents of electricity and also heated the fluid. His hands glowed green. Both were sound asleep. Other containers around the massive room all had similar reactions.

--

It was morning. The lights clicked back on as scientists and doctors examined the inhabitants. Chester woke up, and glanced around in complete shock. The fluid drained from all the tanks and he was left sitting on the bottom, completely unhooked. He caught a scientist taking notes on him. He raised his fist to ward off the strange man. It was yellow. Chester looked down at his body. He was yellow, with some darker stripes. He saw his new tail. Worst of all, he couldn't remember who he was. He screamed in agony and in doing so released many volts of lightning into the surrounding area. The container withstood the bombardment, but the lights all flickered. A few of the overhead lights even burnt out and shattered completely. The man outside jumped back.

"Wowza, watch it little guy", he screamed, "I'm just trying to take a peek at you!"

"Pikachu?" The words sounded funny. He could understand what was being said but he couldn't speak much.

"No, Peek AT YOU. I mean I was just checking you for mutation or drug response", replied the man. He walked away.

"Pikachu?" Suddenly the floor gave way and the yellow creature (once Chester) slid through tubing into a chamber. He was quickly latched onto a conveyor belt by robotic arms. A transparent shield was placed over top of him. He could see other creatures and people in similar domes moving down the conveyor belt. One by one, each subject came into a room and was asked for a desired codename. Then they were marked and moved into the next room to seek clothing.

--

The two Pilucci brothers came first. They requested "Mario" and "Luigi". They remained unchanged in appearance. Next came Nathan Smith and his son, Charlie. They had mutated into a large gorilla and a monkey, respectively. They couldn't remember much except for their family bond. They selected "Kong" from King Kong for their last name. Clueless for first names, they were assigned Donkey and Diddy respectively. Then Peach came through, holding her arms protectively in front of her body. She chose "Peach". Lucas Caider, also unchanged came next. He chose "Lucas". Most of the subjects chose their first name or last name as a codename. Johnny Yates, the actor, had become a large dragon-like turtle. He chose his middle name, Bowser, as an alias.

Omaru Katsu, the soldier, had become a green dinosaur. He chose Yoshi. The songwriter, Kara Thompson, chose to become Jigglypuff, which suited her new pink fluffy form. The child, Joseph Nester, chose Ness. Martin Thatcher, now blue-haired, chose a combination of his names, Marth. Devon Cortez, now a blue and black dog-like creature, chose his name as Lucario, an ancient Spanish legend. Matthew Neville, chose Fox because he indeed looked much like a Fox. The bounty hunter, Peter O'Donnell, chose the name Wolf also reflecting upon his new form. The man, Akim, was named Gannondorf. Abigail Watts, the reporter, was bandaged up intricately from severe lacerations. She looked very mysterious, and she became Sheik. The twins, Benjamin and Kelsey, chose Popo and Nana quite randomly. Simon Redville chose the name, Red. Zeke Henders, now a blue falcon, chose Falco.

Stuart Telmer, now a small blue turtle, came in bouncing like an acrobat. They named him Squirtle, on behalf of his water-squirting and squirrel-like behaviour. He repeated it happily. The same happened for Chad Zeller, as he almost burnt down the room. Charizard, they called him. He also liked it a lot. Dallas Kehler, now a lot shorter, had also been suited with an astronaut-like suit. It enabled him to breath after extensive smoke inhalation damaged his lungs in the accident. He would be Olimar, a name randomly generated upon a computer. Donald D. Dulren had mutated into a fat, blue, penguin. He chose Dedede, a play on his initials. Amos Finch, the homeless man, was left speechless after the diner collapsed. He exhibited superior reflexes and seemed to be very chivalrous in his actions. He was called Metaknight. Lando Walker, was now a blue hedgehog, and repeatedly ran in circles. He was called Sonic, for his speed. The man, Daniel Parker, was called Snake, for now he could hide himself in the transparent dome and jumped out only to be caught and placed back inside.

Alexos Icarus and Kayla Bird became Pit (an angel-like teen with wings) and Birdo (a pink dinosaur with a large snout), respectively. Cyrus Lydell and Tabitha Kekal chose Toad and Toadette, respectively. Each resembled a small mushroom person. Aurora Willis, now a blue fox, chose Krystal because it sounded nice. Lionel Benson became a red-furred, longhaired echidna-like creature. His fists had two spikes on them. He chose Knuckles. Then Derrick Mason came in. He was recommended Kong, and he chose Funky Kong because of his fun-loving nature. Felix Adair, the physicist, entered the room on the conveyor belt. He resembled a pink cat, besides the fact that he floated in the air inside the dome. He was asked for a name, and he responded with a "Mew" every time. They finally gave up on called him Mew. They didn't realize that was the only word he could say. The puppeteer, Garry August, had become a life-sized puppet. He chose Geno, the name of his favourite puppet. Then Jonas Arnason came in. He was busy throwing lightspeed punches and combos. He requested Knuckle Joe. He was also smaller, and had a spiky hairdo. Then a medium-sized green animal came in. It was Ivy Souris. She had a plant growing on her back. She struggled to her hind feet and said, "Ivee Sore!" She remembered her name clearly and couldn't pronounce it properly. She was given the name Ivysaur.

Chester Pines came in next, in his small yellow rodent body. He still questioned, "Pikachu?" He was named Pikachu. Then May Poller came in. She called herself Samus, after her friend who had passed away. The Beta drug had healed her, but she was incased in a robot-like suit to help support her complete restoration. Her nerves had been damaged a lot, so the suit was there to prevent constant pain. She had also become very agile., but the suit constrained any acrobatic movement.

--

The subjects were all moved to an auditorium after they had found clothing. A generator in the room prevented their powers from coming into use. A bald man came to the stage.

"Hello survivors", he began, "I am Dr. Mark Valence, the head of this facility." He continued on to explain the nature of Beta and the incident. He explained they would regain normal life and they would learn to control their new abilities.

"I must warn you though, twelve others have been corrupted by Beta and have escaped into the city. They are somewhat more powerful than each of you, and I believe they were behind the catastrophe that almost destroyed you all. They could very well to try and hunt you all down. We will take a number of measures to ensure your safety until you can stand on your own feet."

"You will be trained in your abilities. Our facility is equipped with an arena, which can be set up for fights, races, sporting, swimming, or obstacle courses. You will live here for the next few days. We will also give each of what we call a "Final Smash" pill. There is only enough for each person to have one. It, when consumed, will act a s a catalyst of your powers and will last a short while. Please reserve them for times of crisis, as they aren't to be toyed with. And now, I name you, the Super Smash Brothers! Let the training begin!" Dr. Valence ran off stage as it slowly opened up to reveal a massive underground arena room. It was set up like a giant obstacle course. The "smashers" would have to run it everyday of their training, as well as performing other training exercises. Once they could complete it together, they would be ready to re-enter the outside world. All the Super Smash Brothers ran down into the arena to the starting gate, ready to go.

--

Second chapter done. Not supposed to be super exciting just making the connections. If you have suggestions of console video game characters to be included as subjects for the other projects, please make said suggestions. I will be including more appearances later on, although the cast is already very large. And please ignore any discrepancies in the flow of time or numbers of people. I think I made a couple numerical errors last chapter, so don't be too frustrated if you note this oddities.

On the character note, nobody suggest Master Chief. I don't like him. Also avoid Fighting game characters like Street Fighter, Tekken, Soul Calibur, Mortal Kombat, or any other fighting game (For example, Ryu, Scorpion, Yoshimitsu, King, Raiden, or Nightmare). SSBB or SSBM pokemon or assist trophies may be suggested, I have already included Isaac and Knuckle Joe. Thanks everyone!


	3. Newfound Power

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things mentioned in the disclaimers of previous chapters.

Tater Tot Ninja: Thanks for reading so far, and enjoy the new addition. Sorry for the very long downtime, but it's here. Plus, thanks for reviewing

--

SSB:Beta – New Power

The forty-nine individuals stood in the arena obstacle course. The course snaked its way all-around the arena, spiralling in to a tower at the centre. The smashers assumed they needed to reach the tower, so at once they all dashed forward. The first section was a tunnel. As they ran towards it, a metallic barrier closed over the entrance. A large monitor hanging from the ceiling (much like a jumbotron) came to life as a familiar face was displayed across its screen.

"Welcome, all of you, to the test course, "boomed Dr. Valence over the amplifiers, "its challenges are designed to increase your personal and group abilities. Before you is a metal barrier. You must focus in your new abilities to destroy it in order to proceed. Good Luck."

The smashers started to beat at it with their fists. Mew, however, stood back. Having previously been a physicist, he observed the structure to figure out a strategy. All structures must have a weak point, he thought, so he glanced over the barrier to find any anomalies or weak points. At the bottom, he noticed a lock mechanism, which presumably kept the barrier from falling back underneath the floor from where it had risen. As Mew puzzled over the barrier, strange sensation came over him. He focused his mind on the device to solve the problem, when the lock started to vibrate. Mew snapped back into reality. It stopped, but he was very certain he had "felt" it moving, though he was standing far back. He focused on it once again, and as it shook, he concentrated harder. A pink glow overcame his eyes, and the lock blew apart. Shrapnel flew back at him, and as he put his arm up to cover his face, a pink bubble surrounded him and warded off the shrapnel. He gasped, and the shield dissipated. The barrier slipped through a hole with a crash. The other forty-eight smashers stared at him wide-eyed.

"Mew?"

--

They all shook it off and ran into the tunnel. The tunnel was fairly dark, so they all kept going straightforward towards a light at the end. Halfway through the tunnel, Link heard a click as he stepped on a floor panel. Fluorescent lights lit up, showering the tunnel with bright light. The smashers stood in awe. All around them the walls were weapon and tool displays. Swords, Knives, Guns, Explosives, Shields, Ropes, and even child playthings lined the walls. A wall-mounted monitor flicked on. Text gave instructions to the smashers to take whatever they needed. They stood as a group, unsure of what to choose. Diddy broke the calm by dashing over to wooden-looking pistols. A small label mounted below them said, "Peanut Popguns". He plucked them from the wall, and turned, only to discover the most wonderful and slightly odd contraption. Two barrels stuck together, with fins and rocket heads. Diddy realized they had to be rocket boosters or a jetpack or something equally cool. Being the child that he was, he scrambled over and reached for the barrel jets. He was a meter short of his goal. A grin crossed his face and he slowly started climbing the wall. His new form was useful. With his tail he gripped the barrel jets and climbed back down. DK (Donkey Kong will be referred to as DK) applauded his son, regardless of their changes.

Everyone smiled at this sight. Then without further ado, they pounced on all the items. Many smashers didn't find anything suitable, and decided to try and rely on their new abilities. Others felt they could augment their abilities with weapons and tools. Peach picked a pink parasol, which matched her pink dress. To her dismay, she also wanted a frying pan, a golf club, and a tennis racquet. She turned to the monitor. The text was different, this time saying that some items had resizing controls, for storage and transportation. Some weapons had it, some did not. So Peach took all of her desired equipment and shrunk it. It disappeared completely, but the monitor also stated that the resizable items could be shrunk and re-grown via brain waves. She thought about her parasol and it sprung fully-sized into her hand. Peach liked this technology.

Jigglypuff found a small microphone. It contained a speaker, and self-charging battery, so she could use it to project her voice in any situation. She enjoyed singing, and this certainly beat the cord mikes often used. Or changing batteries, she thought. Meanwhile, Ness had found himself a nifty yo-yo and a baseball bat. Marth found a long sword called "Falchion". He had felt no feeling of power within himself, but with the blade in his hand he could feel energy moving through him. He concentrated and the blade glowed blue. He placed his hand on a wall and focused. The spot around his hand also glowed blue. Interesting, he thought, he could apparently charge objects with energy by contacting them. Ike also found a large, two-handed sword. It was called "Ragnell". These beta guys sure came up with odd names for stuff. He looked over at Marth, but he himself didn't feel anything special, so he sheathed the sword onto his back.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf found themselves looking over the same section of equipment. It looked very advanced. They all grabbed the same things. A laser pistol, a reflector shield, and a physical booster, which on thought command could augment a body movement (via power, speed, or even fire). Wario was straddling a yellow motorcycle. This would suit him fine, so he strapped on the helmet, and keyed the ignition. It roared to life and he revved it a few times to make sure it was running smoothly. Without looking back, he zipped out of the tunnel. Some smashers shook their heads at this.

Samus, having been encased in this cybernetically-enhanced armour, was browsing thorugh various attachments. She wound up picking an arm cannon, which could be switched to fire different ammo and had a grapple feature. A computer with a download terminal stood beside her. She uplinked the suit, and found some useful upgrade programs. A ball form, a screw attack program, and some new visor settings were installed onto her suit. Sheik stood on the opposite side as Samus. She glanced over a selection of assassin weapons. In the end she chose a chain whip and throwing needles. Popo and Nana found themselves matching mallets. Olimar found a spray dispenser, which he thought could come in handy. He also took some canisters of ultra-bitter spray and ultra-spicy spray.

Kirby waddled around here and there. Every so often he saw something he wanted. Each time, to his surprise, he would involuntarily open his mouth extremely wide and inhale the object. He found he could then absorb the object or spit it out with powerful force. He learned to control it and decided to absorb things which would give him a wide variety of abilities. Dedede discovered a large hammer, which also had an internal booster. Metaknight picked up a sword called "Galaxia". He also donned a silver mask which would enable him to see in the dark, and a cape could hide and teleport him. Snake found an assortment of explosives and guns. He also found a cardboard box, which surprisingly had a large interior compared to its small size. A mobile heli-lifter also seemed useful, so he took that too. Pit found a bow which could separate into two short swords and shot arrows of light energy. Geno had equipped his puppet-like body with guns and various fighting mechanisms. Lyn found a long sword. Krystal took a staff with psychic amplifiers. She had seen it and felt connected to it. Maybe she was psychic like Mew. She also felt that same connection to him. Ty seemed to be content with customizable boomerangs. They could be equipped with different effects and he also enjoyed boomerangs as a young kid. Isaac wielded a sword called the "Sol Blade". It shone with golden light.

Finally, they all were happy with their decisions and set off. Unfortunately, Link was still looking. He had taken the "Master Sword", which was described as a very powerful sword. He had picked up a two hook shots and a bow. He was currently looking at the different arrows he could use. He grabbed a few and turned to the others, who were now long gone. He quickly ran off in the direction they went.

--

The smashers (excluding Link and Wario) made their way through the course. They came to a large arena-like clearing, the center of which was dominated by a colossal mechanical tyrannosaurus rex. The robot was running...away from them. The saw past its metallic legs and saw a panicking Wario accelerating his motorcycle. The robot was chasing him. A laser shot from a gun emplacement on its torso. The laser hit the floor slightly ahead of Wario, but in an attempt to brake he flew off the bike. He would've run to a bit further to the other side, but the robot needed to be defeated before the way would be open. The others were stunned at the sight, but Pikachu jumped into action. He darted across the arena quickly, belying the nature of his short limbs. The robot was locking on to Wario as its sensors picked up a small vibration. It turned and inspect the small yellow creature, which was busy rubbing its head. The robot opened up its mouth, to reveal a large flame cannon.

As it ignited, Pikachu felt sad. He hadn't had a very long life, and hadn't always stood up for himself. Today he would change things. Sparks crackled at his cheeks. Startled by this energy, he pushed outward with his frustration and emotion. An electrifying shockwave spread out from his body and a thunderbolt launched from Pikachu into the Mecha Rex (as I shall now call it) and it threw its head upwards from the impact. Its chest plating was searing hot, and a large puncture, with sparks flying out. It had just been firing the flame cannon when it had been hit, so the movement of its head though the projectile off target. The other smashers looked horrified as a giant fireball soared towards their huddled formation. Mew leaped to the front and threw up his arms. A pink bubble formed around him and with strong mental determination, he jumped at the fireball. Some gasped as they made contact. The fireball dissipated in a fiery boom, but a small pink bubble shot onwards. Mew had found he could keep himself buoyant and propel himself with his psychic ability. He raced over to help Pikachu and Wario. Wario put his motorcycle away and grabbed a metal chunk. He chucked it at the Mecha Rex in a fit of rage. It put a small dent in its toe, but grabbed its attention. As it turned the speeding pink bubble slammed into its jaw hinge. A small explosion tore its mouth off. The flame cannon had been eliminated.

The others were encouraged by this and charged into battle, regardless of not knowing their abilities. Unfortunately, the Mecha Rex had strong defences and weapon systems. Pikachu had been tired by his outburst, and was laying half-conscious on the floor. The smashers were already in poor condition after a few minutes. Ike was struggling to stay standing, and leaned on his sword. A shout echoed from the entrance, and there stood Link, with a bomb arrow on his bowstring. He released the shaft and it flew very high. Too high, in fact. It arced and fell back down, right in front of Ike. It struck the floor and exploded. Ike threw his arms forward in a futile attempt to block the flame. He had acted on adrenaline, fear, and emotion. He felt a powerful feeling as the fire sprang up in front of him. He pushed out, and the fire concentrated and burst in the opposite direction. It streaked towards the Mecha Rex. The fiery burst tore off the Mecha Rex's arm. It let out a metallic roar and started toward Ike. Ike failed to notice as he focused his gaze on his hands. He could control fire, but he only felt power when fire was readily available. He shifted his focus back onto Mecha Rex, and grinned. He had a new plan. He swung Ragnell through a flame left from the bomb arrow impact, and with a surge of power, Ragnell was alight with flame. He ran at the Mecha Rex, and in a motion he swung the blade with both hands. His grim determination and fiery power pushed the blade cleanly through the large metal leg. Mecha Rex fell with a crash, and the light from its sensors faded into nothingness. He grinned, as his tired legs gave out and he collapsed.

--

Hooray, after a bunch of months it's done. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
